villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patrick Sprigs
Patrick Sprigs (known as Futaba Tsukasa in Japan) is one of the antagonists of "Megaman Star Force". While in the games he is a kind person, suffering mental trauma with the real antagonist behind his plot are Rey Sprigs (Futaba Hikaru in Japan), the second personality developed with by Pat with his trauma and also Gemini - the FMian alien empowering them (and actually the villain behind the game's plot), in the anime Patrick is the hidden antagonist of the whole anime, even overcoming Gemini, all on his own accounts, being corrupted by Gemini's personality. Megaman Star Force (Games) In the original "Megaman Star Force" game Patrick first appears welcoming Geo Stelar, the main protagonist, as he actually decides to go to his school again, finally recovering from his mental trauma. Pat seems a nice person, until it is shown to player that Rey causes huge mischief, such as beating people at night, some of them even being stronger and bigger than he is. As the game progresses, Geo and Pat develop friendship bonds and decide to form a BrotherBand, the highest sign of friendship. That was suppossed to be the third for Geo and the first ever for Pat himself. As it includes the Brothers to know each other's secrets, Pat tells Geo his origins secret - Patrick himself was an orphan, found on the city's junkyard where he was thrown away by his parents as a baby. As Geo leaves the junkyard which they actually visit, Ray and Gemini act together to cause the junkyard robot to malfunction and attack Geo in order to finish Megaman off and get back the Andromeda Key, needed to unleash the FMian weapon of planet-destuction scales - Andromeda. However, the attempt fails. The next day, as Geo and Pat are about to form their BrotherBand, Rey and Gemini intervene. Rey reveals the mental illness of Pat, himself to be exact, while Gemini points what he wants to obtain. They all challenge Geo and Omega-Xis (an FMian escapee who stole the Key) to a battle, while transmitting the positive and negative signals all around the city to make all the Brothers fight and argue with each other, breaking their bonds, which they actually tried before in the game. Pat, Rey and Gemini challenge Megaman as Gemini Spark Duo, with Rey leading the fight, however, they lose and Gemini gets deleted and killed in the process. Even though Pat apologises, both him and Geo are mentally scared, with Patrick being ashamed of the event, while Geo is left insecure, losing the trust in people and deleting all his BrotherBand bonds and locking himself down in his room, even with Omega-Xis leaving him because of his whining. It is stated that Pat has left the school too. However, Gemini is later revived by FM King Cepheus and he alongside with his comrades, the other FMians steal the Andromeda Key, beating down both Omega-Xis and Harp Note, with Harp actually being another traitor. Geo and Omega-Xis reunite as Megaman and are able to fight back. Later, as Geo and Omega-Xis are about to leave the planet in order to stop King Cepheus and Andromeda from destroying the planet, Gemini tries to prevent them, beating them badly without a chance of counterattack or even a chance to change into Megaman. Pat suddenly intervents, risking his life as he tried to stop Gemini's tackle attack. After that, Pat has fallen unconcious and exhausted while the battle between Megaman and Gemini Spark, resurrected with Gemini's memory, an abiliity given by Cepheus. In the end, as the Andromeda went out of control, Pat and other friends of Geo cheered for him and in the end, the power of their bonds connected the Earth and the lost space capsule with Geo and Omega-Xis. It is also revealed by Cepheus that Gemini was the one who inspired him to destroy AM-Planet and also the Earth itself. Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Pawns Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Super-Bosses Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Bigger Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighter Category:Insecure Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nemesis Category:Jerks Category:Mass Murderer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Multi-beings Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychics